


The Price of the Truth

by Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall/pseuds/Im_still_waiting_for_the_rain_to_fall
Summary: This is my version of the Kara/Lena identity reveal ansgt that has everyone losing their minds.Season 4 compliant, Lena and Kara go up against Lex in the finale and the decision to reveal her identity to Lena gets taken out Kara's hands by the one person that knows how to push Lena's buttons more than any other.A little angsty but we know its coming!





	The Price of the Truth

It isn’t Kara that tells her in the end. 

Despite all the times she’s wanted to. Tried to. In the end the choice is taken out of her hands by the one person guaranteed to destroy Lena more than any other. 

It’s Lex. 

Just as Lena is about to best him, Lex uses the one thing he’s kept back just for such an occasion; the ultimate betrayal of her best friend.

Lena is devastated. 

Not by the news, because she’s always had her suspicions, but because it is LEX, the man who has manipulated and tried to kill her, who told her the truth, rather than the friend she has trusted above all others.

Unable to handle the heartbreak she cuts all ties to Kara.

Handing complete control of Catco over to James, Lena only agrees to interviews as long as they are not being conducted by the blonde reporter.

Unfortunately, she can’t get away from Alex because of her contract with the Government and the DEO.

Alex, having no idea as to the real reason why Lena has ghosted Kara; only knowing that her sister is miserable without her best friend, tries to help the pair when she has to visit L-Corp to collect the latest vials of serum for their soldiers.

A well intended “I’m sure whatever it is, you two can work through it” has Lena seeing red, and she gives the startled Director a mouthful about loyalties and picking sides. However, when she scoffs about how worried she’d been about Kara when she’d seen the building blow up she is stopped in her tracks.

“I’m sorry, WHAT?”

Going from confusion to terrified anger in a heartbeat, it is Alex’s turn to raise her voice.

“Are you seriously telling me you placed Kara in mortal danger by not only dragging her all the way to Kasnia, but by putting her in a building that blew up? How dare you! Lena, you KNOW she can’t protect herself like we can”.

Seeing the icy terror in Alex’s expression at the thought of her sister in peril, no hint of pretence or subterfuge in evidence anywhere as her whole demeanour is screaming pure worry, Lena is stunned into silence at the knowledge that Alex has no clue as to Kara’s real identity.

How?  **How** can she not know?

The revelation knocks Lena for six and forces her to reevaluate everything.

After a week of stewing on it she can’t take it anymore, she HAS to know; so Lena finds herself standing on the balcony of her office and calling out into the night.

It only takes the one, soft call of her former best friends name to have the Superhero appearing in front of her, flowing cape billowing behind her, but with a more unsure look on her face than Lena has ever seen.

“Alex doesn’t know you’re Supergirl?”

Unable to hold it in Lena blurts out her question immediately, and watches in amazement as it lands like a shard of Kryptonite into the centre of the invulnerable woman’s chest.

Sinking down to sit on the edge of the balcony, facing away from Lena as if it physically hurt to look at her, Kara nods sadly.

Quiet for so long that Lena thinks that is the only answer she is going to get, she is slightly startled when the defeated looking hero lets out a loud sigh and places her hands on the ledge next to her, as if bracing herself for what she is about to say.

“She used to”.

Kara’s voice is so quiet that Lena is forced to step closer in order to hear her properly, and the broken quality to it twists her insides despite her attempts to not be affected by it.

“Throughout everything Alex was my one constant, my rock in a sea of uncertainty. She’s seen me at my best, and my worst, and was the one to help me through every crisis of faith I’ve had since I put this damned suit on”.

Raising an eyebrow at the sound of Kara Danvers cursing, Lena can’t help but ask. “What changed?”

“Haley”.

Hearing a grinding sound, Lena looks down at the balcony to see part of the ledge has cracked under Kara’s grip.

“She went after me, on the President’s orders. They demanded to know my identity, and when I refused they brought in a truth seeker to try and get it out of anyone that might know”.

“What’s a truth seeker?” Captivated despite her anger, Lena draws closer.

Explaining the biology, knowing Lena is smart enough to understand, Kara grinds her teeth at the memory. “It’s impossible to lie to. It literally forces you to tell the truth, and Haley intended to use it on everyone at the DEO”.

“No one there knew your identity though, right?”

Quiet for a moment, Kara sighs again. “There were a few times I had to use my powers when I wasn’t in my suit, like when I flew you there after you were poisoned, so several people knew”.

Shocked that her ‘dream’ about that day had been real, Lena doesn’t know what to say.

Hunching further into herself at the lack of response, believing Lena is further angered at knowing others knew about her identity before herself, Kara continues in a tired voice.

“They all agreed to have J'onn wipe their memories in order to beat the truth seeker - to protect me, and Alex…” Voice breaking over her sisters name, Kara is unable to continue as tears well up in her eyes.

“She agreed to have her mind wiped too”.

Finishing the sentence, Lena is amazed, and horrified, at Alex’s selfless act.

“She did it to protect me, and I love her SO much for it-” love, despair, and a deep anger at herself are all plain in Kara’s voice as she practically whispers “-but I’ve had to spend every day since lying to her, and it’s killing me. I’m sorry I hurt you Lena, I truly am, and I know there is nothing I can ever do to earn your forgiveness. But please know I never did it because I felt you were unworthy to know the truth. Sometimes the price of the truth is just too high”.

The silence stretches between them for a moment, taut and tense, but then a soft pale hand comes to rest over the one clinging to the building like a lifeline.

“I’ve missed talking to my best friend like this”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you think? 
> 
> Comments are life so let me know.


End file.
